The present invention relates to the bearing pallet technologies for aviation transport, in particular to a degradable bearing pallet and a preparation method thereof.
In the prior art, pallets have included wooden pallets, iron pallets, inspection-free pallets, sterilized pallets, fumigation-free pallets, plastic pallets and chrome-plated pallets, etc. Pallets have a transport function and are more and more applied to aviation transport. During the design and manufacturing processes of pallets applicable to assembling tool racks of airplane products, it is usually found that many stations are large in dimensions and identical or similar in shape and have identical or similar elements. In the prior art, all stations are provided with pallets; the pallets are provided with the working elements (positioner, compressor, etc.); the pallets need to be lifted; and sometimes, pallet shelves need to be designed and manufactured. The pallets of such structure are inconvenient in use, have safety hazards during lifting, occupy a large factory space during storage, and therefore have very high cost.
For example, a patent, with an application No. of 201510076439.7, discloses a foaming pallet and a manufacturing method. Pallet legs are made of brown paper or PVC material housed PU hard-foam materials through foam molding. The PU hard-foam materials of the pallet legs extend upward and out of the reserved connection bodies for being connected with the pallet body. The pallet body formed by wrapping the PU hard-foam material with the brown paper encloses the reserved connection bodies at the pallet legs, and the entire body is foamed and molded to form the foam pallet with pallet legs. The reserved connection bodies at the pallet legs have reserved hooks. Each reserved connection body includes two parts, respectively a boss positioned at the top of each of the pallet legs and a reserved hook positioned at a lateral part of each of the pallet legs. The boss is provided with a ring-shaped slot. However, the pallet legs and the pallet body used in this application are separated, and after being used for a long time, are easily broken, affecting the service life. Besides, the pallet is heavy in weight. Persons with aviation transport experience all know that the heavier the cargo is, the higher the charge is. Therefore, reducing the weight of the cargo will greatly save the transport cost for enterprises.
Besides, the pallets in the prior art are difficulty to degrade, causing serious environmental pollution and high recycling cost.